GrayLu Week 2016
by MWolfe13
Summary: It's GrayLu Week! Sept 1- Sept 7, I will be posting my submissions. Plus, bonus days! Rated M just in case.
1. Day 1: Whispers

**It's GrayLu Week! This is my first time writing for this pairing. I hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Day 1: Whispers**

Lucy was fast asleep when Gray snuck into her apartment. He knew she would be, it was almost two in the morning, but he'd had to see her. He'd been gone on a specific request for two weeks now. By the end of the first week he'd been missing her like crazy, and by the end of week two nobody wanted to be near him.

They were getting communication lacrima's. He was not doing this again unless he was sure he could talk to her at the end of the day.

Already undressed, Gray slid in next to her, taking her into his arms. Kissing her neck, he took in the strawberry scent of her shampoo. No matter what state they were in, she always smelled like strawberries. It had become a source of comfort for Gray. It was one Lucy indulged, even if she thought it was weird when he would randomly shove his face in her hair.

He continued to kiss her neck until she stirred. "Gray?" She whispered sleepily.

He ran his hand up her side, sliding beneath her sleep shirt. "That is my name."

She turned in his arms, snuggling into his chest. She smiled, "I missed you."

Gray brought her as close as he possibly could, and kissed her head. "I missed you too."

Her breathing slowly evened out, sleep claiming her again. The constant travel finally caught up with Gray. With a content smile, he fell asleep.

* * *

Lucy woke up alone the next morning. The sun was out, its rays shining through her curtains. She frowned at the empty spot next to her. She could have sworn Gray came over last night. The feeling of his arms around her was still at the front of her mind.

Was it really just a dream?

She supposed she could have imagined it. He'd been gone for two weeks now, and she missed him. Doing missions helped distract her, but she'd still had to come home at the end of the day. They hadn't talked since he left, both not having communication lacrima's.

Depressed now, Lucy lay back down. She wasn't going to go into the guild today. All her friends would try and cheer her up, and she honestly didn't feel like being near people right now.

Something slammed in her kitchen, making Lucy sit up straight. She relaxed a moment later, thinking it was Virgo or Loke messing around in the kitchen.

Her breath caught when he came out of her kitchen. Seeing her awake, he frowned. "Has Ash Breath been staying here again? Your kitchen is completely empty. I warned the bastard to stop sleeping with you-"

He stopped talking as Lucy threw herself at him. She poured two weeks of missing him in one deep kiss. He grinned against her mouth. "If this is the reception I get every time I leave, I'll make sure to go out more often."

She glared at him playfully. "I woke up alone, and thought last night was a dream." She smiled, "I'm just so happy to see you."

He carted her over to the bed, laying them both down. "I missed you."

She giggled as his hair tickled her neck. "I wasn't going to go to the guild today, so…"

He grinned. "Good." Not saying anything more, Gray got to work on showing Lucy just how much he'd missed her.

* * *

 **AN: There it is. It's pretty short, I know, but this is what came to me.  
**

 **Like it or Hate it? Tell me what you think.**


	2. Day 2: Déjà Vu

**Day 2 is here! No lie guys, writing this made me want to turn this into a story.**

 **Thank you Deni Marie31, nanami-shihouin18, LucyxAnyoneShipper, KrispiKreme, Doubutsu-lover, Rawrrlt'sMe for following/favoring GrayLu Week 2016! Some of you are repeat followers from my other stories, so I'm glad!**

* * *

 **Day 2: Déjà Vu**

Lucy sat at the bar, sipping on a strawberry milkshake as she observed her boyfriend. She couldn't say anything was wrong with Gray, because he was being his normal self; stripping and all. There was just something off about him to Lucy. He wasn't doing anything different, nor was he behaving weirdly. Still… Lucy felt like something was off, and she'd learned a long time ago to trust her gut.

"Lu-Chan!" Levy yelled as she rushed over. "I just got back from my request, and the town donated a box of magical books to the guild as thanks. Do you want to help me go through them?"

Lucy nodded, "Sure." She needed the distraction, or else she'd be obsessing over what could be wrong with Gray all day.

She followed Levy out of the guild hall after letting Gray know where she was going. She started getting excited at the prospect of reading new books, especially ones on magic. Their shared love of books is what drew her and Levy together in the first place. What had started out as reading buddies had turned into a full blown friendship.

As they walked through the town, the off feeling she'd been getting all morning came back. The wind blew through her hair, causing her to look in its direction. Lucy saw a stand with a couple paintings as the artist painted away on the canvas.

Levy noticed Lucy had stopped, and turned to see why. She immediately rushed over to the stand, dragging Lucy, as the painting caught her eye. "Wow Lu, it looks like one of your spells."

Lucy could only stare at it. It did look like one of the spells from the Celestial Realm. There was no caster in the painting, but the stars rained down as if called. They didn't look like the stars everyone thought they saw in the sky every night. They looked like true stars, and the only way to see them was to have traveled to the Celestial Realm, or have seen someone cast a spell. The light surrounding them felt almost purifying to Lucy, which made no sense. It was only a painting.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Levy waved a hand in front of her face. "Are you alright, Lu?"

She nodded, "I'm fine, just thinking about something."

They continued on, making their way to the neighborhood that Levy lived in. The wind continued to blow randomly, causing Lucy to notice things she would have overlooked otherwise.

There was the Loke plushy some merchant had along with other members of Fairy Tail. Then, a beautiful necklace that reminded Lucy of Gray's, only it was feminine. She couldn't help but feel she was forgetting something, because everything seemed so familiar. It had all started with the painting.

When they reached Levy's apartment, Levy said, "What's going on? You have this spooked look in your eye."

Lucy sighed, "It's stupid, but the whole walk here has been nothing but me getting a sense that we've done this already. It's been going on all day."

"It's called Déjà Vu," Levy said as they walked to the box of books. "It makes you believe certain events have happened when they haven't. Your mind is probably making connections to things in your life, causing you to feel this way. It happens to all of us."

Lucy accepted the explanation, and put it out of her mind. She had books to go through.

Master had tasked Levy with separating the books from books on actual magic to the ordinary ones. She found one on healing that Wendy would be excited to read. There were others on various types of magic, most she was sure the guild already had.

Levy got her attention, saying, "The Spirits Lost to the Ages. That sounds familiar. Do you know, Lu?"

Lucy took the book Levy held out for her. It was old, the leather cracked here and there. There was no author, just the title. Nothing else adorned the outside of the book. She opened it up, flipping to the first chapter. She said, "It seems to be an account on the different types of spirits, but they aren't Celestial Spirits, so I wouldn't know anything about this."

Levy took the book back. "I'll show it to Master, and see what he says." She took the last book out. She said, "Hey, this one is a book on Celestial Spirits."

Lucy eagerly took the book, always excited to read more on her magic. As soon as she saw it, said, "Oh, I think I have this one."

"What does it have?" Levy asked.

Lucy flipped through the pages. "It's really a book on the Zodiac. It talks about their constellations, and history. There's also mention of powers, and who works better with who. That's why I only pair certain Zodiac with each other for unison raids. This was passed down to me by my mom."

"I don't think the guild has this one. It'll be perfect for later generations."

"Yea," She chuckled. "Hopefully there will be more Celestial Mages by then."

Curious, she flipped to the back to see if there was a clue to who previously owned the book.

Instead, she found a spell.

It wasn't any of the spells she already knew. It was called Caelesti Lumine meaning Celestial Light. The book was old, but the words were clear as day, as if someone wanted to make sure they would never fade. Looking over the spell, Lucy realized it was a specific spell, and not one to be used lightly. She didn't know how she knew that, she just did.

The words triggered a memory Lucy had long buried, a memory of her mom.

* * *

" _Mama, tell me a story!"_

 _Her mother smiled at her. "Which one would you like tonight, my little star."_

 _She bounced on her spot in her bed. "One about magic, mama, our magic."_

 _Her mother chuckled, "Alright. Tonight, I'll tell you about how Celestial Mages were given the task of banishing evil spirits."_

 _Lucy gasped, "We can do that?"_

" _Yes, but it's very dangerous. Not all Celestial Mages can do it." Her mother warned. "There used to be magic that could banish evil spirits to the prisons of the Celestial Realm. It was simply labeled Banishment Magic, and chosen mage's dedicated their whole lives to mastering this magic. It was a big responsibility as the world was in a dark era where evil spirits ran amok. During the Great War, the death spirits were tired of being sent back to a realm that imprisoned them. The Celestial Spirit King was not their King, and they saw no reason to obey him. They knew that the only way to be free was to get rid of the mages responsible for sending them away, so they did. Pretty soon, there were only a handful of these mages left, and they were being hunted down."_

" _But how mama," a wide eyed Lucy asked. "I thought their magic protected them."_

" _Yes, but these spirits were smart. They did not face the magic head on. Instead, they possessed people with great power, and dominion of the lands. They'd succeeded in their mission, thinking the few still alive would go into hiding. Instead, these mages pleaded with the Celestial King to give them an answer."_

" _Did he?"_

" _Yes he did. He told them he would join with them in performing a long thought lost spell to send all the bad spirits away. There was a cost however. The mage's would have to give up their lives to perform this spell as there were too many in the world. The mage's agreed, but only if the King provided a way for these spirits to be banished should they ever come out again."_

" _Did he create a new spell?" Lucy asked excitedly._

" _The Celestial King cannot just create spells of this importance out of nowhere. He agreed to create a spell that Celestial Wizards could use to banish these spirits, but the cost was that Banishing Magic would be lost until the end of time. No new mage would be born with the ability ever again. They accepted, and the Celestial King created the spell."_

" _Did they defeat the bad spirits?"_

 _Her mother nodded. "Some historians still find accounts of a blinding light that erased the cruelty from world leaders that had been truly evil in the eyes of the people. The Celestial King created the spell after, entrusting it to family members of the sacrificed mage's. The spell has never been used to my knowledge, but it is said that it will find its way to a Celestial Mage in need."_

" _Do you know the spell, Mama?"_

 _Her mother's face grew serious. "No, and I hope that never happens for either of us. The spell calls down the stars of the Zodiac, even if the mage does not have their keys, causing the mage to use up a lot of power. It takes great conviction and faith in the spell to perform it. It will not work otherwise. It is also said that if the possessed person's heart is already covered in darkness, they may die during this spell, because it is a purifying light."_

 _Lucy was a little scared at her mother's serious tone. "But we'll never need it, because they are all gone, right?"_

 _At once, her mother's face cleared. She smiled, "Yes, they are all gone."_

" _What if they do come out?" Lucy persisted. "How will people know that they're there?"_

" _They are very deceitful, and can impersonate anyone like the Zodiac Gemini. They are evil at their core, and Celestial Mages have a good sense when it comes to evil. They also cannot hide their eyes all the time. They will glow blood red if they do not concentrate."_

* * *

 _A sense of foreboding washed over Lucy, causing her to snap her eyes open._

 _Sitting up in bed, she looked around the room frantically. Nothing seemed out of place, but she couldn't help the feeling of dread that had woken her from sleep. She was alone, which was a problem as she hadn't been when she went to bed last night._

 _"Gray?" She called out._

 _He came out of the bathroom a few moments later. He was halfway dressed having not put a shirt on. He looked at her causing Lucy to gasp._

 _He looked away for a second, and then turned to her with a frown. "What's wrong?"_

 _For a second… No, her mind was playing tricks on her. There was no way that Gray's eyes had been completely red a moment ago. They were normal now, no hint of red anywhere. They were so filled with concern; she sent him a smile of reassurance._

 _The feeling of dread never went away, and those red eyes were never far from her mind._

* * *

Lucy gasped, dropping the book and startling Levy in the process. She ignored the cries of her name, her brain trying to make sense of everything she'd just learned.

The memory of her mother… It was one she had long forgotten. The story had scared her, causing Lucy to repress it. All day, she'd felt like something was wrong with Gray. The wrongness had never left her, and it had all started this morning.

When he had looked at her with blood red eyes.

Not knowing what else to do, Lucy started running to the guild in a panic. She didn't notice that Levy was desperately keeping pace with her, asking her what was wrong. All she knew was that she had to get to the guild. She had to tell Master before it was too late.

Pushing the guild doors open, Lucy was met with the sight of blood everywhere. Levy screamed, frozen at the sight. Bodies were thrown everywhere, wounds still seeping. In the middle of the hall stood the Dragon Slayers, Master, and Gray.

They were all covered in wounds while Gray stood without a scratch. His eyes had become red again, black lines running down his face. He was grinning madly, flicking his hand every so often.

He saw her first, saying. "My darling! Have you come to see my achievement? Who would have thought a powerful wizard guild would be taken down with a wave of my hand."

She rushed forward. "Gray, you need to stop this! This isn't you!" She was held back by Natsu. Gajeel and Wendy moved closer to them while Laxus stood in front of his grandfather. The master did not look good, having taken most of the damage.

Gray held out his hands, gesturing to the crowd of fallen mage's. "Don't you see? This is me! All the power comes from the darkness in my heart. It has allowed me to see I was wasting my potential."

She shook her head. "No, you've been possessed. It wants you to think this is what you were meant to do. It feeds on death! You need to fight it, I know you can."

He smirked, "I knew I made a mistake this morning. It does not matter anymore. With this power, I can take over the country, creating a new world for my army. All I need to do is destroy the last link to my humanity, and that's you."

Natsu growled, bunching his muscles to jump. Lucy grabbed his arm. "No, Natsu! Gray is still there somewhere, I know it. I have a plan, but I need you to cover me." He hesitated, clearly wanting her nowhere near Gray. "Please Natsu, you have to trust me."

His face was serious as he nodded. "You're my partner Luce, I'll always trust you. Bring him back to us."

He jumped at Gray, diverting his attention. The other slayers joined in, working together to keep his attention on them.

Makarov said, "What is your plan, child?"

Lucy knelt on the floor. "There is a spell that will get rid of the spirit inside of him. The clues were there all day; I just didn't piece it together until now." Doubt filled her as she remembered the rest of her mother's words. "If the darkness has completely taken over his heart, he could die Master."

He laid a hand on her leg. "We have to trust that Gray is still in there like you believe. Perform your spell. I will make sure no harm comes to you."

Lucy nodded, grateful for his support. If the Master believed she could do it then Lucy would have to cast her doubts away.

Focusing on Gray, she called her magic forth:

 **Ego ordinatorem siderum**

 **Et locutus est ad opus**

 **Amisit per magici victimas**

 **Rogo te orbis**

 **Commoda mihi potentiam tuam,**

 **Adiuva me mundare malum**

 **Quia ausus exire in carcere**

 **Et detraxi purificantia reges lucem**

 **Caelesti Lumine!**

Pressure filled the room, the ground shaking under them. White light rained down, it's target the evil that had finally realized he'd been fighting the wrong people. The light trapped him, the Dragon Slayer thrown back by its radiance. A golden star came crashing down, followed by the others. Pretty soon, they were all blind due to the intensity of the light.

Lucy felt her magic draining fast, but stubbornly held on. There was fire inside her, its flame burning strong. It was fueling the spell.

Finally, the light died down. Lucy slumped to the floor exhausted. Gray was unconscious, his body deathly still. She wanted to check on him, but she was losing the fight to stay awake.

Someone's arms wrapped around her, but she was too far gone to see who it was.

* * *

Lucy woke in the infirmary. There were a number of people asleep in there, all wrapped like mummies. Her body felt weak, and her magic still felt low.

She carefully tried to get out of bed, but that proved to be a bad idea when her legs gave out on her. She would have fallen to the floor, but a pair of arms caught her.

"Careful, Porlyusica said you would be weak for at least another day." A voice said.

"Gray!" She cried, finding the strength to wrap her arms around him.

He pulled her closer to him. "Master told me what you did."

She buried her face in his chest. "I'm so sorry, Gray. It was the only way to save you."

He pulled back, looking her in the eyes. "Do no apologize. No one knew what was inside me. At first, I tried to fight it, but it eventually took me over. A part of me knew what I was doing was wrong, but it was locked away. When you ran into the guild… It tried to break free, and the darkness inside of me knew you had to die to have complete control. You believed in me."

She cupped his face in her hands, tears shining in her eyes. "Of course I believed in you. I will always believe in you. I knew that spell could have killed you, but I had a feeling it wouldn't. There was still light in you, I was sure of it. If I had listened to my gut earlier, I could have gotten to you earlier."

He smirked a little. "Master told me the spell you performed sounded like an alteration of a spell once performed by a lost magic. He's curious to how you knew it." He frowned. "That doesn't matter right now. I love you, Lucy. I don't say it often enough and I should. You are my light, my salvation. I would be lost without you. Today just proved it."

She grinned, "I would be lost without you too."

He covered her grinning mouth with his own. Lucy melted into the kiss, her body completely in his embrace. The off feeling was gone, the dread erased existence.

Everything was as it should be.

* * *

 **AN: Lots of break lines in this one, I know. I apologize for that. I try not to do that, but sometimes it just ends up that was a challenge for me to write as I had no idea how to incorporate** **Déjà Vu into a story. I ended up watching Final Destination 3, and read an article about how it is a signal to pay attention to what is going on, perhaps to receive a specific lesson in a certain area or complete what is not yet finished.  
**

 **I hope I managed to accomplish that with this prompt! Stay tuned for Day 3: Letters/Notes.**

 **The English translation for this spell is:**

 **I am the ruler of the stars**

 **Promised to take on the task**

 **Of a magic lost through sacrifice**

 **I ask you Zodiac**

 **Lend me your power**

 **Help me purify the evil**

 **That dared escape its prison**

 **Bring down our King's purifying light!**

 **Celestial Light!**

 **I thought that up in like five minutes, so I hope you like!**

 **Like it or Hate it? Tell me what you think!**


	3. Day 3: LettersNotes

**Day 3 is here!**

 **Thank you ShadowWeaver29 and Sllane for following GrayLu Week 2016!**

* * *

 **Day 3: Letters/Notes**

Writing letters was therapeutic for Lucy.

Some of her biggest life decisions had been made by writing a letter to her mom. It helped put things in perspective, let her pour out her feelings, and gave her the comfort of her mother watching over her.

She believed in the power of writing letters so much, that she was determined to get Gray to do it as well.

She loved her boyfriend, but lately his broodiness had been getting to her. She understood he had a lot of pain inside of him. She respected his need to not tell the world about his problems. What she didn't like was how he used the pain to push people away, to push her away when things got too bad.

He had no problem being there for her. He refused to be excluded on anything going on with her. It was his job as her boyfriend, he'd tell her, and it was one he did happily. Lucy loved that she could always count on him, but she needed to be able to do the same for him.

He knew she had his back in battle. He knew she would never betray him. He didn't trust her to not leave him though, and that was a problem she hoped would be solved tonight.

It had started when they took the mission to bring down a pack of Vulcans terrorizing a town. It had been going smoothly until Natsu had slammed into her. They'd gone tumbling off the edge of a cliff, Happy trying to catch up to them. She'd used her whip to get them to a hanging tree branch, but had overestimated the strength she needed to get them both to the little ledge. They'd ended up slamming into the rock face, Natsu's dead weight crushing her.

When the rest of the team finally made to them, Gray had been frantic. He'd thrown a barely conscious Natsu off of her, desperately checking her over for injuries. With the exception of a few bruises, she'd been fine.

Over the next few weeks he'd started acting weird. At first, she'd thought it was because he might had been a little embarrassed over his display. She'd wanted to ask him about it, but he'd decided blowing her off and avoiding her were preferable to actually talking to her. Once, she'd had enough of being ignored, she had went and confronted him.

The fight had been ugly. Her confusion over his motives had her hurling accusations left and right. He'd finally ended the fight when he'd told her he had come to the realization that she could leave him. One day she would leave him, and he was not okay with that. Nothing she said would get the idea out of his head. Everyone left him, and someday she would too.

She'd given him his space, but that ended tonight. He couldn't always be worried about what might happen in the future. It wasn't living if you were stuck in the past.

She knew things were bad when he actually used her front door to walk in. He walked up to her, giving her a quick peck on her lips before saying, "I'm sorry about before. I know I shouldn't worry about those things, but sometimes it just gets to me."

She smiled at him. "It's alright. I know you have unresolved issues. I get why, and that's why I called you here tonight."

He closed down. "Lucy, I love you, but I am not going to talk about it."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I know, and I'm not saying you have to. I want you to write a letter."

He was clearly confused. "What are you talking about?"

She walked over to her desk, taking out a large stack of letters. "After my mom died, there was no support in helping me with my grief. I was the daughter of an aristocrat. I was to be the good daughter that never bothered anyone with her feelings. Once I left him, I realized I still had a lot of unresolved anger and sadness when it came to my mother. I started writing letters to her. I poured out all my anger and grief into these first letters, and it helped me come to peace with her passing."

"So you want me to write a letter to your mother?" He was clearly baiting her.

Lucy took a deep breath, not giving in to his bait. "I want you write a letter to Ur." He stiffened, but she continued. "Then I want you to write one to Ultear, and the last to Silver."

He frowned at the letters like the personally offended him. "Why are you doing this?"

She sighed, taking his hands in her own. "You can't just keep these feeling bottled up inside of you for the rest of your life. These unresolved issues have created a fear that causes you to close up. Look what happened when you thought I was hurt? You pulled away from me and that hurt, Gray."

"Look," Gray said, still apprehensive. "I said I was sorry about that."

"That's fine," She said. "But what if it happens again? You don't trust me not to leave and we can't move forward, you can't move forward, until you get past this. I'm not saying to talk to someone else about it. I'm telling you to talk to them."

She knew Gray was vulnerable right now. It was all over his face as he let her lead him to her writing desk. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, but it was a start.

And later, when he finally broke down and cried, she was there to comfort him.

* * *

 **AN: I had something else in mind, but my brain was so done that this is what came out instead. Stay tuned for tomorrow's Prompt: Drunk.  
**

 **Like it or Hate it? Tell me what you think!**


	4. Day 4: Drunk

**Day 4 has arrived!**

 **Thank you HoneyWriter78 for adding this story to your favorite list!**

 **Fairy Tail is not my baby, and for good reason.**

* * *

 **Day 4: Drunk**

Lucy sighed in pleasure as she relaxed in her bath. Virgo had added some type of bath salt that soothed her nerves, and smelled divine at the same time.

Tonight was the night.

When she had first started dating Gray, she had made it clear she was in no way ready for sex. To her surprise, he'd been completely fine with that. When she'd expressed her disbelief, recalling his playboy ways, he'd simply told her that he'd had no interest in pursuing a relationship with those other girls.

Lucy was pretty sure that was the night she'd started falling for him.

She was ready now after three months of dating. She recalled how flustered he'd gotten when she'd told him. It was pretty adorable, and thanks to Gajeel having heard the whole conversation, was something he'd never live down.

She already had the night planned. She was going to dress up, and they were going to have a quiet dinner that she'd spent the afternoon making. Candles would be lit, and music would be playing softly in the background. Then, after a couple of glasses of wine, she was going to seduce him.

He wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

 **Gray** was nervous as hell.

When Lucy had told him she was ready to take the next step in their relationship, he'd been both happy and shocked. He'd wanted her for a long time, but knew pushing her would be a good way to lose her. She was special to him, one of the most important people in his life, and he never wanted to screw that up.

He knew their intimate dinner tonight was meant to lead to bed, and it scared him. What if he messed it up? What if he hurt her? What if she thought he was terrible? All these 'what ifs' had been running through his head all day, making him a nervous mess. Like, what if Magnolia was suddenly attacked while they were doing it? Or his personal favorite: What if Natsu decided to break in during their time together?

He knew he was going nuts when he was imagining Laxus suddenly holding a second Battle of Fairy Tail just to keep them from making love.

To help calm his nerves, Gajeel had offered to buy him a drink. They hadn't shouted their plans to the world, but the damn Dragon Slayer had good ears. One beer had turned into six, and then the shots had come out.

Now? He was feeling damn good.

A part of him knew he was drunk. It told him maybe he should stop drinking, but that part was quickly silenced by the part of him that wanted to continue to feel good. There were no such things as nerves in his current state. He wouldn't mess up. He'd kick Flame Brain's ass if he dared show up tonight. Let Laxus start the next Battle of Fairy Tail. They'd ignore it.

Gray was feeling pretty confident in himself. Tonight, he would show the woman of his dreams how much he loved her.

* * *

 **Everything** was perfect.

The candles were lit, the music was playing, and the food was already served on two plates on her table. Lucy had made sure she looked fantastic. Her hair shined as it fell down her back, and her skin glowed. She'd chosen a strapless dress in his favorite color with matching lingerie underneath.

She knew he would appreciate the lingerie.

The bath had done what it was supposed to do in calming her nerves. Nothing bad was going to happen tonight. She'd even warned Natsu not to come over, or there would be hell to pay. He'd grumbled about it, but had complied.

Now, the only thing missing was Gray.

When he knocked on her door, she felt her nerves rise up again. Taking a breath to calm herself, she answered the door with a big grin on her face.

Gray pulled her into his arms, giving her a sloppy kiss. Lucy was shocked for a moment, but then she smelled it.

Alcohol.

Incensed, she pushed herself away from him. "Please tell me you are not drunk!"

He grinned at her. "Alright, I am not drunk."

She sighed, "Oh Gray… What am I going to do with you?"

"I could think of a few things," Gray grinned at her suggestively.

Even drunk, he looked adorable with that dopey grin on his face. Lucy couldn't stay mad him, and instead led him over to the couch. She went into the kitchen with the intent of getting him food. It would help him sober up a little, and then maybe they could go forward with their plans for tonight.

Lucy walked back into the living room, ready to get some food into her drunk boyfriend.

Or maybe not, Lucy thought once she saw him.

He was curled up on the couch, fast asleep. He'd managed to strip to his boxers, the clothing a pile on the floor. He looked so peaceful that Lucy didn't bother trying to wake him up. Instead, she got out a spare blanket, covering him. They could always try tomorrow, when he wasn't drunk or hungover.

Even though Lucy was disappointed by the turnout of tonight's events, there was some satisfaction that this was another thing he was never going to be able to live down.

* * *

 **AN: Day 3 was supposed to be Fluff, but it went to Angst. Day 4 was supposed to Angst, but it went to something Fluffish. Obviously, my brain does not like sticking to plans. Stay tuned for Day 5: Breakdown.**

 **Like it or Hate it? Tell me what you think!**


	5. Day 5: Breakdown

**It is day 5! It's totally two hours before midnight BUT it still counts.**

 **Thank you to Monkeyyy and inizhay for following GrayLu Week 2016!**

 **Special thanks to inizhay for reviewing! She was the one who first told me about GrayLu Week. You guys should check out here submissions, their pretty good!  
**

 **Warning: There is like one bad word, and mentions of rape!**

* * *

 **Day 5: Breakdown**

The mission had been simple.

Lucy had formed the habit of taking a solo mission at least twice a month. She loved her team, but she actually made the jewel she needed when she wasn't with them. It also gave her much needed alone time.

She loved her best friend, and she loved her boyfriend, but sometimes she just needed space from the two of them. Well, at least the two of them together. She loved being with Gray, was very seriously contemplating spending the rest of her life with him. She just didn't love it when he fought with the Natsu. The guild brawls were one thing, but the ones over her were another story.

Gray had made it clear that he didn't like Natsu sneaking in to Lucy's apartment in the middle of the night. Lucy understood, she really did, but it was hard to tell Natsu he couldn't do it when she remembered the conversation with Mira when the subject had been brought up the first time.

Sleeping with her was a source of comfort for him. He didn't mean anything else by it. It wasn't like he had a girlfriend that she could send him to. She'd tried explaining it to Gray, but he was having none it. Therefore, she never got a moment's peace in her own place, and somehow would always end up wedged between them by the end of the night.

The solo missions had started shortly after. Even though they'd started as a way to keep her jewel supply in the clear, and give her a break from the two men in her life, Lucy had actually come to like her solo missions. It gave her a chance to grow as a mage, which was something she strived for.

Today's mission hadn't been hard. She was to deliver a special package to another town using a magic vehicle. She'd wanted to use the train, but her client was afraid of someone trying to take it, so he'd requested she use the car. It wasn't ideal as she'd had to use her energy to get the car moving, but she'd gone with it.

The drive hadn't been bad. The package had been safely delivered without any problems. It was the return trip where things went wrong.

The magic car had gone and broken down on Lucy. She was in the middle of nowhere, and her magic was nearly drained. She knew Loke would come out on his own if he had to, but she didn't want to chance it. Lucy did the only thing she could do in this situation.

She called Gray.

He picked up immediately, his face showing concern over the lacrima. "Are you alright? You never call on a solo mission."

She sighed, "The magic vehicle broke down, and I used a majority of my magic on it already. I have to take the car back to the client. Can you come?"

He nodded, "Of course, I'm on my way."

Lucy decided to rest a little as she waited for him to come. It would take him a few hours walking if he wasn't able to get a ticket last minute. She was glad Gray had given her a necklace with his ice inside of it. He could use it to track her, because she really had no idea where the nearest town was.

She enjoyed the scenery while being sure to stay aware of her surroundings. She really was a magnet for trouble. The last thing she wanted was to be caught unaware by a group of bandits. Her magic might be restored by then, but probably only by a little. Using these cursed vehicles was worse than summoning multiple spirits at the same time.

Her mind was so focused on cursing the man who made the car in the first place that she didn't hear the men surrounding her until it was too late.

One grabbed her, catching her off guard, but it was only for a moment. Lucy broke free of his hold, sending him flying in his group as Lucy brought out her whip. It extended with a thought, the river of stars flowing with ease when she brought it down on the group of ten.

She reached for keys, intent on calling Loke out. "Loke!"

He came out of his gate, fist's already wrapped in golden light. He jumped, ready to deliver a Regulus Punch.

And Vanished.

Lucy gasped as she felt her magic power drop to zero. Crumbling to the ground, she lifted her head, glaring at the men before her. The man who had grabbed her said, "You think we don't know how to deal with Mage's? Cancellation Magic is effective when it comes to whores who think having magic makes it safe for them to be out in this world."

Fear was present as Lucy thought about her current situation. They would not let her go, she was sure of it, and back up would not arrive for at least another hour. Having no magic was a true bane for Wizard's, because it effectively crippled them. She couldn't even stand, and probable wouldn't for a little while.

What would they do to her? Lucy shuddered at the possibilities. It was always a fear when traveling alone, but she'd always had her spirits.

She could do nothing as they advanced on her; do nothing as they started ripping at her clothes. She didn't have the energy to do more than stare defiantly at them, because she would not be cowed. If they wanted to her hurt her, they could damn well look her in the eyes as they did.

Chills went down her spine, the temperature getting colder. No one noticed what that meant, but relief swept through Lucy.

She smiled, catching their attention. One of the men said, "She's bat shit crazy. Look at her smiling."

Those were the last words he said.

Screams filled the air as fire and ice spread through the area. The man responsible for holding her down was flung back, ice covering the back of his shirt. She was lifted into the air, Happy flying away from the scene.

"Lushie!" He cried, "Are you alright?"

"Happy!" She was so relieved to see him. "How'd you guys get here so fast?"

"Cana stopped Gray before he could leave, and told him he needed to get here as soon as possible. Lily volunteered to take Gray."

She hadn't seen the black Exceed, but she would make sure to buy him kiwi back at the guild. If Lily and Happy hadn't flown them… Lucy would think about that later, where she could fall apart in her bath.

They landed in a small town. It only had one Inn, but it was clean and had two rooms available. Happy left once she told him she was going to take a bath. She was sure the Exceed was going to lead the men back to the Inn.

Lucy sighed as the heat of the bath touched her skin. It was always relaxed when the water was near to boiling. She didn't know why, it was just how she preferred it.

The day's events slowly caught up with her, tears spilling down her cheeks. She was so stupid for trying to hurry home. She had used all her magic power on the car, and couldn't get the jump on the men who attacked her. She hadn't felt the sensation of someone ripping her magic from her since the Grand Magic Games. It was just as terrible as it had been then.

The feeling of hopelessness was not something she wanted to go through again, but it seemed she was destined to. Lucy had come to accept it long ago, and had made sure to always remember that she did the best she could. She was sure that if her magic hadn't already been exhausted, the mage's cancelation power would not have effected as badly as it did.

Still, the thought of what could have happened refused to leave her mind. There had been no mercy in their eyes, their intentions clear. They would have raped her without a care in the world, left her torn and bloody where it could have taken someone days to find her for all they knew.

Just the feeling of their hands on her body sickened Lucy. She scrubbed herself clean, wanting no trace of them on her. When she was done, she just sat there, staring at the soapy water.

Then she broke down and cried.

It took an hour to calm herself down, the heat of her bath long gone by then. Deciding she had given herself enough time to cry it out, she left the bath, dressing there in the bathroom. When she walked out, she wasn't surprised to see Gray sitting on the bed waiting for her. He would give her the space she needed, but he would never leave. He had proved that many times in the past.

He opened his arms, closing them around her when she climbed into his lap. His lips brushed her forehead, keeping them there as he murmured, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I had my breakdown in the bath. I'll be fine."

He made a sound, telling her that he didn't really agree, but that he would let it go. "You do know that I'm not letting go on any solo missions for a while now, right?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You don't allow me anything. It's my decision." At his stare, she shrugged. "I'll just leave you behind, not tell you when I leave."

He smirked, "I'll just get the information from Mira, and follow you."

Damn him, he was right. Mira would tell him anything if it meant their relationship took more steps closer to producing babies. Really, missions together wouldn't be too bad. It would give them alone time, and Lucy liked their alone time. She sighed, pretending to sound defeated. "I guess you can come with me, but it has to be the two of us only."

He grinned, not fooled for a second. "See? Protection and alone time; what could be better?" He said this, knowing the protection part would bait her.

He wasn't disappointed when his face met pillow a few seconds later.

* * *

 **AN: As of Sept 7, I will be a part of three different ship weeks. Does that sound crazy? My brain thinks so, but I'm up for the challenge. I hope you guys enjoyed day 5. I AM SO SORRY IF THIS WAS A TRIGGER FOR ANYONE.**

 **Tomorrow is GrayLu Day aka Love Love Day. The prompt is Weakness.**

 **Like it or Hate it? Tell me what you think!**


	6. Day 6: Weakness

**Happy GrayLu Day!**

 **Thank you Gayres0918 and living-the-futue for following this story!**

 **Special Thanks to LucyxAnyoneShipper and inizhay for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Day 6: Weakness**

Today was the day Lucy was going to make Gray her boyfriend.

She'd had a crush on the Ice Make Mage for a long time now. They worked so well together, and were two of the more mature ones on her team. He always listened when she had a plan, and had never seen her as weak.

The only problem was he saw her as a sister.

The day he'd said that, Lucy had felt like her heart was ripping in two. It was a comment made to Mira when she had gone into one of her fantasy couple pairing modes. Until then, Lucy had also thought her feelings for him only extended so far as siblings. The pain couldn't be denied, and that was when she'd realized her feelings were more than that.

She'd decided to keep quiet about it, because she'd known if she'd approached him, he'd have rejected her faster than he could strip. That kind of humiliation was not something she ever wanted to face.

Trying not to be obvious, Lucy had started trying to get Gray to notice her. She'd gone from wearing very revealing outfits, well more revealing than normal, to making sure her T-shirt got wet around the pool when they all hung out.

Nothing had worked.

It worked on everyone else, even her dense best friend was starting to look at her in a new way. Gray remained oblivious, having no reaction whatsoever.

Obviously, the man had no weakness, or so she'd thought. Last week Cana had pulled her aside, and let her know that Gray had been interested, but he'd locked it away. Why? She didn't have a clue, but that gave Lucy hope that he could be persuaded to bring those feelings out again.

She'd also learned that he'd been warning everyone off her. Cana had told her how he'd told everyone he was just being a big brother, but the Card Mage knew better. He may not want to admit his feelings, but that didn't mean he was going to let someone else steal her away.

If Lucy hadn't been so happy with the fact that he did have feelings towards her, she'd have hit him for being such a man.

Mira had overheard them talking, and had taken it upon herself to help. It turned out Gray did have a weakness, and his name was Lyon. If Lyon pursued her, he wouldn't back off if Gray told him to, and both women thought it would force him to act. Lucy didn't necessarily like this plan, because she had no intention of leading Lyon on, but she was desperate.

Mira was also very convincing.

So now Lucy was waiting for Lyon to come to the guild. She didn't know how Mira had managed to get him to come over, but she had. She passed her time chatting with Lisanna, talking about Lisanna's latest date with Bickslow.

An arm came around her, Lucy recognizing it as Gray's. "What are you two up to?"

Mira answered for them. "We're just keeping Lucy company until her mission starts."

Gray was surprised, as was Lucy. Mission? "I didn't know we were going on a mission."

Mira smiled at him. "Actually, it's just Lucy going from Fairy Tail. It turns out someone sent a quest to a different guild, mistaking them for us, asking for a Celestial Mage. Lamia Scale does sound like Fairy Tail I guess."

"They sound nothing like each other," Gray argued.

She shrugged, "Sure, we know the difference, but some don't. Anyways, Lyon will be here soon, and they'll be off."

Gray's eyebrow started to twitch at the man's name. "Lyon?"

Mira looked at Lucy, and she took as her cue to start speaking. She smiled at him. "Yes, Lyon took the request. It's pretty exciting. It's rare I get to work with other guilds."

Gray frowned, "What's wrong with us?"

Lucy was quick to reassure him. "There's nothing wrong with you guys. I just like to get out there once and a while. Besides, working with other guilds solidifies the bonds between our guilds, don't you think?"

"Yea," Gray mumbled, clearly not pleased.

Lucy couldn't believe he was brooding about it. Did he really hate the idea of her being alone with Lyon? Or did he just dislike the idea of Lyon in general?

The guild doors opened, the other Ice Make Mage walking in. He scanned the area, and crossed over to the bar when he spotted Lucy. He took her hand, kissing the back of it, causing Lucy to blush. "Ah, Miss Heartfilia, we meet again. If you are ready, we can get started on our mission."

Gray put himself between the two of them. "Knock it off Lyon. She's not going anywhere with you."

Lyon's brows rose in confusion. He looked to Mira and Lucy. "I thought the mission had already been approved by your master?"

Mira nodded, "It was, Lucy was just waiting for you to get here."

He was all smiles as he faced her again. "Then we should get started."

Lucy hopped off her stool, but Gray kept himself in front of her. She said, "Gray, I need you to move out of the way."

He did, but he grabbed her hand, preventing her from going to Lyon's side. "I'm not leaving you alone with him. Mira, tell Master I'm going on this job too."

Lucy didn't say anything, but Lyon was quick to react. "There's no need for you to come. Miss Heartfilia and I will be fine on our own."

"Please just call me Lucy," She said.

Gray glared at him. "I don't need you trying anything. Lucy isn't that kind of girl."

Lucy's cheeks heated at the implication. She was sure Lyon would reassure him that he wasn't interested in any of that, but the man just glared at him back. She looked helplessly at Mira who only smiled. Sighing, and already regretting Mira's interference, Lucy walked towards the door. "You two are welcome to join me, or I'll be going on this mission by myself."

She made it outside, and down the street before they caught up with her. They flanked her, still glaring at each other. She didn't say anything, but on the inside she was cursing herself for going along with this in the first place.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

The train ride was just as bad as she'd imagined.

If Lyon wasn't openly flirting with her, then he was fighting with Gray. Lyon had beaten him to the seat beside her, so Gray was left with watching his attempts to woo her. She'd chatted with Lyon while trying not to flirt back. She really wasn't going to lead him on, but it was hard when he was such a charming man.

She'd also noted Gray's glare had gotten deadlier by the minute.

The mission was simple enough once they'd found out what the problem was. Someone had found a silver key, and had jokingly used the incantation to call out Celestial Spirits. The person was not a Celestial Mage, but for some reason the Spirit had come anyway. Knowing, the poor man could not send him back, the Spirit had proceeded to terrorize the town.

She'd taken the key, forcing the Spirit back to his realm. He wasn't even sorry. Apparently, it had been payback for abusing him all those years ago when a Celestial Mage had resided here. He'd heard of her though, and was more than willing to make a contract with her once this mission was over.

The town mayor didn't even tell her she couldn't. He wanted the key gone.

Really, she could have done this mission by herself. All the other two had done was do their best to see who could protect her better.

They'd all gotten separate rooms at the Inn, much to Lucy's relief. While, she didn't mind sharing a room, she didn't think she could take their bickering all night.

Now, she was taking a much needed bath. The water soothed her nerves, helping her get over her irritation with the situation. Cana had been right. Gray was interested in her. She could see it every time he attempted to divert her attention from Lyon. He may say he was acting like an older brother, but his eyes said otherwise. He was definitely jealous.

Lucy planned to jump on that opportunity as soon as they got back to Magnolia. Hopefully, once they were back home she could ask him out and not be rejected.

She got out of the bath, wrapping herself in a towel before heading to the door that connected the rooms. Opening it, she was surprised by how cold it was, but then got a look at who was in her room. It was Gray, and he was brooding. He probably didn't even realize he'd dropped the temperature.

Deciding she couldn't just wait for him to leave, Lucy strolled into her room. He looked at her, and if he noticed her state of undress, he didn't comment on it. All he said was, "What's so good about him?"

"What?" She said, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

He stood up and walked to her. "What is so good about Lyon?"

She brought her hand up to her chin, actually giving thought to his question. "He's really charming, and he seems really mature."

"I can be charming and mature," He muttered.

She fought hard not to smile. "What was that?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing. Is that all you like about him?"

"Well there is his Ice Magic, it's really pretty."

He grumbled, "Just because he can make stupid animals…"

She decided not to pretend she hadn't heard him. "It's not just that. It takes a lot of creativity to be able to use Make Magic, and I like imagination."

He glared at her, "I use Make Magic too, so I have just as much imagination as he does."

Lucy was shocked for a second. Did he even realize what he just said? She nodded, "Sure, but I don't think Lyon thinks of me as a sister."

Gray just seemed to stare at her until Lucy wanted to fidget under her towel. She'd done it. She had thrown down the gauntlet so to speak. She wanted to regret calling him out, but she couldn't. He couldn't run people off, or question her choices if he was not willing to make the move himself.

A minute later, Lucy was ready to apologize and tell him to forget it, when he seemed to come to a decision. Closing the distance between them, Gray pulled her to him, devouring her mouth with his.

He waited until her knees buckled, before pulling back. "Does that feel like I think of you as a sister?"

She shook her head, dazed, but had no time to recover as he covered her mouth with his own again. She had no problem opening up, and letting him claim her.

* * *

In the room next to Lucy's, Lyon smiled.

Mira really was a devious person, but she was a person that got things done. He'd had no problem complying with Mira's plan to get them together. After all, he owed Gray for the times he'd saved Lyon back in the day. He'd play the part until they reached Magnolia, and then report everything to the Demon.

After that, he'd make sure to lay low. The last thing he needed was Fairy Tail's matchmaker coming after him next.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoyed!  
**

 **Tomorrow: Undercover**

 **Like it or Hate it? Tell me what you think!**


	7. Day 7: Undercover

**Ahh this was meant to be posted yesterday, but I couldn't find my USB. Sorry! GrayLu week has come to an end, but I will be posting the bonus prompts over the weekend.**

 **Anoriel Thiliedis, KatieBoom, and moonsdream10 for following/favoring this story!**

 **Special thanks to Anoriel Thiliedis, LucyxAnyoneShipper, and inizhay for reviewing!**

 **Warning: There is smut in this chapter. It's not crazy, and really very tame, but the warning is there.**

* * *

 **Day 7: Undercover**

Lucy was a little nervous as she walked up to Master's office. Earlier, Lahar and Doranbolt had come to speak with him. Everyone had wondered what was going on, but had just figured they needed Fairy Tail's help with something. Now, Lucy had been summoned by a solemn Laxus, making sure not to let the others know about her required presence.

She had felt Gray's questioning stare, but she'd only shrugged. She had no idea why they would summon her. Team Natsu hadn't actually done anything wrong lately, so it had to be for something else.

Four frowning male faces met hers as she walked into the office. Laxus stood off to the side, arms folded across his chest, clearly displeased. Lahar's face was blank, and Master's was angry. Only Doranbolt looked happy to see her.

He crossed to her, wrapping her in a hug before letting her take his seat. "How are you Lucy?"

She smiled at him. "I'm alright Doranbolt. How are things with the council?"

Lahar cleared his throat. "We did not come here to discuss pleasantries Miss Heartfilia."

She lifted a brow, not surprised by his unfriendly tone. He didn't like dealing with Fairy Tail unless he had to, which unfortunately, happened to be often. "Then why am I here?"

Laxus said, "The Council needs our help with a task, and they seem to think you are the perfect one for the job."

Lahar handed her a file. "In there, you will find information on the Kingdom of Vincere. You may not know, but they have been threatening Fiore for years now. They have not taken action, but we were able find out that they are mustering their army come the next year."

She knew about the Kingdom of Vincere. It literally meant 'to conquer'. She hadn't known they had hostilities with Fiore, but Lucy tended not to pay attention to things happening outside her own country. The public obviously did not know about this.

"How did you guys find this out?" She asked.

Doranbolt rubbed the back of his neck. "I was sent to spy a little over three months ago. Things were going good, until someone discovered me using magic. Turns out, they aren't big fans of wizards."

Lucy frowned, "Couldn't you have just wiped their minds?"

Doranbolt shrugged, "By the time I got my wits about me, half the castle knew. The Council figured I shouldn't go back in."

She nodded in understanding. It made sense. He would not be able to work his magic on a castle full of people. "Alright, but why am I being brought into this?"

Lahar pushed his glasses back up his nose. "While Doranbolt was there, he was able to learn that the current King has a weakness for blondes. All his top advisors have the hair color, as well as his mistress's. We have a man on the inside that has gone undetected so far, but alas, has not made the cut to be in the King's inner circle."

Lucy was shocked. He couldn't be suggesting what she thought he was. "Are you saying you want me to become the King's Mistress?"

Doranbolt laughed at the outrage in her voice. "Of course not. Look, you were raised nobility. That means you're smart, tactful, and a great actor. You know the workings of a castle, and from what everyone keeps saying, you're a pretty good Tactician. Our guy will bring you to see the King under that pretense. We just need you to keep feeding us information."

Lucy shook her head in disbelief. "You want me to go undercover in a country that hate's mages? Are you guys insane? I haven't had to deal like a noble in years."

Lahar disagreed. "Once it's learned, you never forget. I think we can agree on that. As for your magic… I have a source that tells me Celestial Mages can mask their magic as well as detect others. Is that true?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes, it's not really a secret, but we don't exactly blurt it out either." Laxus seemed surprised at this, but did not say anything. "You're asking me to mask my magical energy while I'm there. That'll be a drain on my magic itself. I won't be able to keep it up forever."

Lahar shook his head. "Everyone in this room knows how big of a container Celestial Mages really have, Miss Heartfilia. You would be able to keep a steady mask, even in your sleep, for months before feeling a drain. Still, you would not have to do it 24/7. Unless someone is sensitive to magic or a wizard themselves, you shouldn't have to hide in the first place. We would just have to find a way to hide your keys and whip, because it has been made clear that you would not go in without support."

Lucy had a feeling that was due to the two Dreyar's in the room. Doranbolt said, "We really do think you are the perfect mage for the job. You'd be doing a service to the country, and hopefully helping us stop a war that the guilds would get dragged into."

Doranbolt knew Lucy's weakness, and that was her guild. They'd been through so much already; had started healing from the wounds inflicted by Tartarus. She would do anything for her family.

She looked at Master in question. He sighed, "I don't like the idea of one of my children going alone to another country on a dangerous mission without backup from the guild. You are as much my granddaughter as Laxus is my grandson, Lucy. I know what you are capable of, and I would never have let them summon you if I thought you could not handle it."

Laxus finally lost his composure, and slammed his hands on the desk. "Are you guys serious? You are talking about sending the Light of Fairy Tail to a country where she will be killed if she is discovered. She will have no backup, and she will not be able to use her magic. If you think I will let that stand, if you think Gray and the rest of Team Natsu will let that happen, you are sadly mistaken."

He was right. Her boyfriend would not let her go off alone, let alone her overprotective best friend. They'd come after her if they knew. Lahar seemed to realize the same thing, because he said, "That is why only the people in this room will know. The rest of your guild is not to be informed. They are simply to be told she is on a mission with the council."

Laxus growled, but Master held up his hand to silence him. "The decision is up to you, my dear."

Laxus was telling her with his eyes to decline, and Doranbolt's were telling her to accept. Lahar was once again blank, and Master had turned away to face the window. She already knew what her answer was, and she knew she was going to hear it from Laxus later.

"I accept."

* * *

True to his nature, her honorary brother was letting her have it in his office. Lahar and Doranbolt had left, letting her know that she would have a week to prepare while they built up her cover. She'd already decided she would talk with Hisue, and see what she could come up with in concealing tools.

Lucy couldn't believe she was going to be gone for a year. It just didn't seem real. On one hand, she was scared out of her mind. Vincere was not a place enemies wanted to be. She'd heard horror stories as a child at parties, which was one the reasons she never payed attention to it later. She never thought she'd actually be going there.

It hurt that she could not tell Gray what was going on. Their relationship was still too new to be keeping secrets. He wouldn't like it, but she had no choice. He really would not let her go, and this was something the council obviously trusted her with.

Laxus waved his hand in front of Lucy's face, startling her. "Are you even listening to me?"

She sighed, "What do you want me to do? They came to me for a reason, and if the newly formed council thinks I can do it, then maybe I can. Who am I to argue with a bunch of Wizard Saints?"

"You argue with Warrod plenty," Laxus said dryly.

Lucy dismissed that statement with a flick of her hand. "That's when he's here as another Fairy Tail member."

Laxus looked to the ceiling like it would give him answers. He said, "You're going to take a communication lacrima. Conceal it with your keys. There's no way you're staying out of contact for close to a year."

She nodded, "I was planning on asking Master for one anyways."

He sat down in his chair. "Alright, go start making your preparations. I have paperwork Gramps has dumped on me."

Lucy left his office, making sure to shut the door behind her.

Now, all she had to do was tell her team.

* * *

 **1 Week Later**

Lucy checked over the backpack Virgo had given to her once more before putting it away. Tomorrow, Lahar and Doranbolt would escort her to the ship that was going to take her to Vincere. It was making a stop in Bosco, a country they were not threatening, and her contact would meet her there so they could travel together.

She had spent as much time as she could with Gray once she'd come back from her three day visit to Crocus to see the Princess. He wasn't happy with the explanation she had given them, and the fact that she would be gone for so long. She'd promised to call him whenever she could. Erza was suspicious, making everyone else the same, but once Lucy had reassured them it was a Celestial Mage thing, everyone had calmed down.

Tonight, Gray was coming over, and she had decided she was going to give herself to him. They hadn't been dating for more than three months at most, but she trusted and respected him. She also suspected she was coming to love him deeply as well. There were no guarantees in this mission. She could die. Lucy was prepared for that, had to come to terms with it in the last week.

She'd decided she wasn't going to leave Fiore without showing Gray how much he meant to her.

When he knocked on the door, Lucy made sure she was smiling as she opened it. "I swear, before we started dating, you always came in through the chimney."

He gave her a half smile. "I'll start doing that again if it makes you stay."

She sighed, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "The council specifically requested me. I'll be doing Celestial Mage things. It's not like I'm going to war." As quickly as she threw out the little joke, Lucy regretted it. She'd wanted to keep the lying to a minimum.

He chuckled, "True. It's a relief that the mission is not dangerous."

She kept her smile in place, but said nothing as she led him to her room so they could get comfortable. She distracted him with discussions about the guild, and other silly things that would take his mind off her leaving.

Pretty soon, their talking turned into making out. She'd kissed Gray countless times on this bed. He'd never pressured her for more, taking whatever she gave him. Any other guys with the lady count he had would have, but Gray was different. It was another reason why she had decided he was the right one to make love with for the first time.

Breaking their kiss, she smiled at him. "I'm ready to take it to that next step."

He was shocked as the last time they'd talked about it, she had been adamant about waiting longer. "Are you sure? What brought this on?" His eyes narrowed. "What aren't you telling me?"

She giggled, "Of course I'm sure. I realized I am going to be gone for a whole year, and I'm going to miss you terribly. I want to create a memory that'll last for the both of us. There's no point in waiting." She met his eyes. "I love you."

Gray's eyes softened. "I love you too. I think I've loved you since the first day you kicked me into a wall."

Their lips met again, both eager for what was going to happen soon. Gray's hands roamed over her body, his movements slow and wonderful. Lucy loved his hands. They were always cold, but they never failed to warm her up when he was touching her. The combination of hot and cold was pleasurable to her, making her want more of his touch.

She let him unbutton her shirt, and take it off, followed by her mini skirt. Gray took the lead, stripping her of her clothes one by one. The fleeting touch of his hands as he slowly peeled off her clothing was unbearable by the time he finished. Lucy was wound up tight with anticipation and need.

He seemed to know this, because he smirked before kissing down her neck. Goosebumps broke out across her flesh wherever his lips touched. She felt his hand at her entrance, and then the sensation of finger going in. It felt weird and wonderful at the same time. He slowly moved his finger inside of her, inside and out. Pretty soon, they were rocking against each other, her legs having wrapped around his waist at some point.

Then he was naked, looking at her in question. Lucy was in a daze from everything she was feeling, but she managed to nod and smile at him.

They came together, and Lucy had never felt anything more incredible. Something was building up inside her, and she couldn't help the sounds that came out of her mouth. It seemed to do something to Gray, because he started going harder and faster. Their eyes never left each other, their breaths mixed together.

She came hard and fast, his name escaping her lips. A few more hard thrusts had him coming with her, her name shouted loudly. Their hearts were beating loudly, their breathing harsh.

Gray found the strength to move to the side, and pull her to his chest. He ran his hands down her back, pressing tender kisses to her forehead. She snuggled into his body, the feeling of their bodies pressed together something she would never forget.

She drifted off into sleep, her body content, her mind sluggish. Tomorrow, she would think about everything else. Tonight, she just wanted to sleep in the arms of her boyfriend.

* * *

 **AN: I wrote this prompt before any of the others, because as soon as I saw it I knew I was going to turn this into a story. I do have plans to turn this into one, after I finish with all the ship weeks I planned to be in, so stay tuned! I'm actually pretty excited for it. I've been wanting to start an actual Fairy Tail story for a while, but I keep putting it off.  
**

 **Lahar is alive in this. I was so sad when he died.**

 **Over the weekend, and possibly during the week, I'll be posting the three bonus prompts for GrayLu Week: Vintage, T-Shirt, and Fly.**

 **Like it or Hate it? Tell me what you think!**


	8. Bonus Day: T-Shirt

**Here's one of the bonus days for GrayLu Week! Sorry it took all weekend to get out. I came to visit family with my daughter, so I haven't touched my computer since Friday.**

 **Special thanks to LucyxAnyoneShipper for reviewing! I'm glad you're excited for the GrayLu story I have planned! It gives me motivation!**

* * *

 **Bonus Day: T-Shirt**

Gray was sitting next to Lucy at their table, for once not participating in the daily guild brawl. His girlfriend had been sick the last couple of days, and she was barely recovering, so he'd opted to stay by her side. Anybody looking at Lucy could tell she was ill, from her simple write shirt to her sweats. This was not normal Lucy appearance, and while Gray sometimes wished she'd cover up more, he did not want it to happen like this.

She was currently pushing around the soup in her bowl around with the spoon, her appetite still gone. Gray had stayed with her all weekend, and they'd done nothing but cuddle and watch movies when Lucy wasn't puking her guts out into the toilet. Her even accepting a bowl of soup was an improvement over the last few days. Even if she only ate a couple bites, he'd feel accomplished.

Lucy pushed her soup away, and leaned against him. "I think I'm done for today."

He wrapped his arm around her, kissing her forehead so he could check her temperature. She was feeling a little warm. "I should have made you put a sweater on. This t-shirt is doing nothing for you. You're getting warm again."

She nodded, "It is a little cold right now. Let's head out."

The doors banged open, a high pitched wail coming from just outside.

"Oh no," Mira murmured.

Juvia ran into the guild hall, sobbing loudly as she ran to the bar. She was obviously devastated about something, because the guild hall started filling up with water. Gray cursed, and lifted Lucy onto the table so she wouldn't get up. There was no way they were leaving now, not with the guild practically flooding.

Someone else must have had the same thoughts, because that person shouted. "Hey! Someone make her stop crying! The water's annoying."

Lucy just face palmed, knowing the outcome to this particular situation.

Juvia slowly turned to face one of the newer guild members, her eyes bloodshot. She glared at him. "You think Juvia's water is annoying? I'll show you annoying!"

All the water that had risen to the benches suddenly rose up. The poor bastard only had a chance to drop his jaw before the water careened towards him. He tried to dodge, running into the table Lucy was currently sitting on. The water simply redirected, rising once again and slamming into the table.

Lucy yelped as the water soaked her, the wind that continued to blow in from the open guild doors not helping any. Gray, who'd been knocked back into another table when the water hit, glared at the Water Mage. "You got Lucy wet, Juvia! She's sick."

Juvia looked at Lucy, having turned away when her magic had made contact with the newcomer. Her eyes widened, "Oh no, Juvia is sorry Lucy." Then her cheeks went red.

Lucy waved a hand in her direction. "It's no problem. You didn't know."

She became puzzled as Erza stood next to Juvia, her face also red. Slowly, everyone turned towards Lucy, their jaws dropping and cheeks blushing. Bickslow looked over the railing, and wiggled his eyebrows, his visor lifting with the movement. "Nice, Cosplayer, very nice."

Still confused, Lucy looked down at herself, not seeing the problem. Yes, she was soaked to the bone, her clothes plastered against her. Blushing now, Lucy realized what had happened. Yes, her clothes were soaked through; her white clothes.

And she hadn't worn any underwear.

"Pervert's!" Lucy shrieked as she tried to cover herself. Gray quickly stood in front of her, glaring at anyone who was still looking at her. He quickly stripped off his shirt, slipping it over her shivering body. The shirt was long enough that it went to her thighs, effectively covering everything that was exposed.

"I knew I should have made you wear a different color," He muttered.

He picked her up, cradling her in his arms so she could hide her face in his chest. He could tell she was really embarrassed, and the quietness of the guild was not helping. Her body had been aching, so she hadn't bothered with any underwear as trying to put them on this morning had bothered her like crazy. He'd figured it was alright, even if the color white wasn't the best choice. They were her comfiest pair of swears though, so he'd gone along with it.

He almost made it to the guild doors when Bickslow shouted. "Aw come one Gray! Don't be stingy! Share with the rest of us!"

He guessed he was getting involved in a guild brawl today after all.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoyed! The other two should be posted soon. I just have to go through them.**

 **One of the reasons I came down to visit family was because I had to go to the dentist. I honestly thought I had a bad cavity, but no T_T. It turns out my wisdom teeth do not like me, and one has to be take out. To avoid future problems, I am getting all four taken out. It's happening in like 10 hours, so I of course, am imagining everything that can go wrong. I'm told it isn't all that bad, but the worst thing that has happened to my teeth is my front two getting chipped when I was in elementary school and once cavity before I went to high school. That's it. My dentist procedure experience is practically nothing.**

 **If I happen to be high off drugs later on, I won't post on any of my stories. I don't think I trust myself not to post absolute gibberish.**

 **Like it or Hate it? Tell me what you think!**


	9. Bonus Day: Vintage

**Nothing says you've been gone longer than you should have than FanFiction making you log in again.**

 **Thank you elee9497, aoutre, MistressAva, JcL107, and steffy1405 for following/favoring this story.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I made it through the extractions from hell alright, and am glad wisdom teeth can only be taken out once.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bonus Day: Vintage**

Lucy Heartfilia had always dreamed of being an artist, something her father had always disapproved of. She'd taken art lessons, had many art tutors, but could never manage much more than pretty doodles. Her father had taken this as a victory, and Lucy had to admit, she'd almost given.

That was until she'd taken a digital art class in college.

She was a business major, but some part of her still held hope that she would get to be an artist. She didn't want to take over the family business. It had ruined her parents' marriage long before her mother had died, and Lucy refused to let it happen to her. She'd minored in art, and taking that class had been the best decision she'd ever made.

The class had shown her that not every artist needed to make beautiful portraits, or abstract paintings. It had shown Lucy that she could take her pretty, but small doodles and create something more. She'd found her purpose in life during that class.

Now, five years later, Lucy had a small business that she was perfectly content with.

She made invitations.

Some people, her father especially, would say making personalized invitations was not a career. They would look at her background, and call what she was doing a hobby. They could be right. Lucy had a trust fund, and that gave her the freedom to do what she wanted. It could be true, but Lucy knew it wasn't.

It wasn't just a hobby, or a rebellious phase.

Even her father, with all his complaints about her chosen profession, used her exclusively for all his parties and events. It was a testament to her talent in Lucy's mind, because her father demanded the best. He wouldn't use her services if he didn't think she was the best.

Being Jude Heartfilia's daughter meant that the wealthy came to her as well. It started off as just wanting to be able to tell him his daughter worked for them, but they always ended up leaving satisfied and coming back for more. It was always a personal victory for Lucy, and she wouldn't give it up for anything.

Looking at her clock, Lucy realized her next appointment was due any second. It was a couple getting married, and Lucy was having so much fun designing their invitations. The woman wanted vintage, something Lucy hadn't done yet, and was willing to pay the extra cost for the special paper. She also wanted Lucy to do everything by hand.

At first, Lucy had been apprehensive, imagining at least 300 invitations. She'd been ready to tell her no, but Juvia had gone off into dreamland about how beautiful everything was going to be. The sight was so cute that Lucy couldn't have refused her, even if it meant doing 1000 invitations.

It turned out it was actually only 100, something Lucy was more than happy to work with. Today was the day that Juvia would approve the final design they had been working on. She had never done something like this, but it was really exciting.

If only the fiancé was content to let them handle everything.

He'd introduced himself as Gray, and actually never had an opinion of what they discussed in terms of design. Juvia didn't really care either, but it bothered Lucy.

Maybe it was because all he did was stare at her.

From their first meeting, he'd done nothing but stare. It unnerved her, and if Juvia noticed, she didn't say anything. It struck Lucy as wrong, but there was no way to get him to leave without being rude. She didn't want to lose this client, because she couldn't handle some asshole's staring. He'd never made any moves on her, but Lucy was always thinking about the heat in his eyes when he looked at her. It was wrong, so wrong, but Lucy sort of wished he wasn't engaged.

Putting the thought out of her mind, she focused on being professional once they showed up. She had lines, moral values, and being a home wrecker was one of them. He continued to stare at her, but she ignored him, focusing on her awesome bride. Really, Juvia deserved someone whose eyes wouldn't roam, but Lucy wasn't being asked to judge. Maybe he just liked looking at women. He'd be an idiot to cheat on someone as friendly and cute as Juvia.

Halfway through their appointment, Juvia got a text that had her jumping out of her seat. "Oh! I'm so sorry Lucy, but I forgot I had another appointment and I'm going to be late if I don't leave now. It's for my dress."

She smiled, "It's no problem. We're pretty much locked on the design anyways."

Juvia was beaming. "You are so great. I'm so glad I came to you. This has really been the easiest part of planning my wedding." She turned to Gray. "Can you finalize the price and everything with Lucy? I really need to leave."

Her and Gray alone? Lucy was having none of that. She opened her mouth to tell Juvia they could meet at her convenience, but Gray answered. "That's fine. Go do your dress thing. We'll be alright."

Once again beaming her thanks, Juvia raced out the door, leaving Lucy with Gray.

Things were quiet as Lucy busied herself with typing up the final quote. She could feel his eyes on her, not even bothering to do covertly. It made her uncomfortable, because he was engaged and she wished he wasn't.

Knowing she couldn't draw out getting their quote ready any longer, Lucy turned to face him.

He was closer than she'd realized. He was looking over her shoulder at the screen, reading what she'd typed. Startled, she let out a little scream.

He just seemed amused. "Sorry, I didn't know you were skittish."

Who wouldn't be when her moral problem was practically hugging her from behind? "Could you move back please?"

He studied her face, looking for something, but did as she asked. "Why don't you like me?"

"Like you?" She asked, confused. "What makes you think I don't like you?"

He said, "I've been coming here for weeks, yet we've hardly conversed. You definitely don't want to be alone with me, and you practically jumped to get away from me just now. Is it just me? Or is it just men in general?"

He was coming closer to her again, forcing Lucy to back up against her desk. "Look, we have a professional relationship, and this is hardly appropriate."

His arms caged her between him and the desk. There was no escaping unless he let her. "And if I don't want to keep it professional?"

For a second, Lucy felt like giving in. He wanted to kiss her, there was no doubt. His eyes were on her, and his gaze was heated again.

But then she remembered the bubbly bride that she had come to think of as a friend.

Furious, she pushed him. He was startled by her outburst, allowing her to move away from her desk. "How dare you! Juvia is a lovely woman, and does not deserve this! I can't believe you thought it would be okay to do this!"

Confused, he asked, "What does my sister have to do with this?"

All the furious air left her, shock taking its place. "Your sister?"

"Of course, who did you think she was…." Gray trailed off, coming to the conclusion she had weeks ago. Then he started laughing. "Oh man, you thought _I_ was Juvia's fiancé?"

Lucy flushed as embarrassment came over her. "You came to every meeting."

His laughter simmered down, but he was clearly teasing her when he said, "Did you even read the words on the invitation? Maybe we shouldn't hire you."

Looking down at the notepad she had unknowingly grabbed to hit him with, she read, "We invite you to celebrate with us as Juvia Lockser and Lyon Vastia take the next step in their lives as husband and wife…" She looked up at him. "You are not Lyon."

He grinned, "Nope, just plain old Gray. Lyon is still deployed, and won't be back for another month. As the loving older brother I got drafted to take his place in wedding preparations. His words: She wants, she gets. I'm looking forward to the heart attack when he sees how much her dream vintage wedding is costing him."

Embarrassed to her core, Lucy looked down. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I just assumed, and then I got really mad…"

"Well, you know what they say about assuming," He chuckled. "But it's no worries. I'm actually glad we had this little misunderstanding. Sticking up for my sister that way… It shows what kind of person you are."

She sighed, wondering if there was a hole that was willing to swallow her. "I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

She grabbed her hand, causing her to look at him. "I'm willing to think about keeping this between us, but you have to come out with me." He smiled at her.

She smiled back.

* * *

 **AN: Not sold on the ending, but there it is. This prompt is the one that had me pulling my hair out. The idea took root at like four in the morning when I was working on something else. I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
**

 **So I know I said I was turning Day 7's prompt into an actual story, and I am almost ready to post the beginning. I have the picture, a maybe decent summary, and a lovely outline. What I don't have? A title. I suck at them, hence why ship weeks end up being ShipName Week 2016. Hopefully, it will come to me soon or I probably will go a little mad.**

 **I'm heading back home from visiting my family (the other reason why I was back in my home town) and will only have my toddler and boyfriend demanding my time. That means I can actually write in peace for long periods of time without feeling guilty that I'm not spending time with people who want to see me because I want to write.**

 **Next and Last: Fly**

 **Like it or Hate it? Tell me what you think?**


End file.
